Blood Stars
by The Blood Blossoms
Summary: A story that defines the genere of Seinen and is about five kids who get involved in plots much deeper than they ever wanted to get into. Death, sadness, blood, violence, language, and lost hopes and dreams are all feelings these kids go through. This is the once in a life time story know as Blood Stars. (Blood Stars is in the same universe as our other epic known as Havoc)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school for the day.**

Hawk- "Today seemed like time just didn't want to move...you know what I mean?" asked Hawk to his friend as they walked out of yschool.

Mira- " I-I'm not really sure. I mean I guess so." She said lagging behind.

Hawk- "Yeah, maybe I should just drop out of school, stuff would be so much easier...I just struck gold I think!" yelled Hawk.

Boone- "Why are you always so loud." said the white haired delinquent as he caught up with the two. "Mira, don't always agree with him, you are stroking his ego even more." said Boone.

Mira-" But I don't really like conflict." She said looking down.

Boone- "Then just tell him off, he won't be able to do anything to such a kind, young, and pretty girl as yourself." said Boone as he whacked Hawk in the back of the head.

Hawk- "Owww! Don't listen to this guy, he is just a smart version of me who is more of a delinquent that me! Don't let his glasses fool you!" said Hawk as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mira- " Um It's alright I actually did agree with Hawk-san." She said quietly.

Hawk- "See Boone?! She agreed with me! I win!" said Hawk as he hit Boone back for before.

Boone- "Hm, I was wrong. Still that doesn't change that you're an idiot." said Boone as he fixed his glasses, brushing off the punch like it was a bug.

Hawk- "You little..." mumbled Hawk as they left the school grounds.

Mira- " Where exactly are we going?" She asked as they turned down the road.

Hawk- "No clue...we are just going to start walking and see where we end up!" said Hawk.

Mira- Mira's eyes widened. "That doesn't seem very smart."

Boone- "Hm...once and awhile you just have to be a little stupid." said Boone.

Mira- "I just hope we don't get in trouble." She mumbled.

Hawk- "I will protect you if you do. You know that." said Hawk as they continued down the street.

Mira-" Th-thank you. But I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

Jace- A black haired, 5'11,16 year old man walked down the road. His shirt was sliced to shreds but there wasn't a single cut on him. The holes in his shirt revealed bronzy skin and six pack abs. As he neared them he waived, causing some rubble and dust to fall out of his eye length hair. "Hey guys." He said with a warm smile, then he looked down at the ground in an unsure manner and said "Sorry I missed school today."

Boone- "Jesus christ, what did you do?" asked Boone as he looked at Jace.

Jace- "I bumped into some gang leader and his members in an alley and things got rough."

Hawk- "You couldn't wait for me? Or even call me at that?!" said Hawk.

Jace- Jace made a face "I'm not like you, I don't enjoy hurting people."

Hawk- "I don't enjoy hurting, I just like the thrill of the fight!" said Hawk

Jace- "And hurting people." Jace said rolling his eyes. "Hey, uh, can I have a shirt? I don't feel comfortable with barely a shirt on in front of Mira, or in public..." He said as a unnoticeable red crossed his cheeks

Hawk- "Sucks for you, that is what you get for ripping it." said Hawk.

Mira- " Um- if if makes you uncomfortable I could cover my eyes." She said covering them quickly.

Jace- "Uh- N-no that's fine, it's just I don't want you or anyone to feel uncomfortable." Jace said as they continued walking. Once, on the curb Jace mounted a Triumph Bonneville 650, started it, and revved the engine

Boone- "Damn that thing is loud. Can't you at least warn us before you blow smoke into our faces?" asked Boone as he coughed.

Jace- "You don't like motorcycles?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow. Then he looked back at his bike and frowned "There should be nothing wrong with this bike I just did maintenance. Checked it myself."

Boone- "I have nothing against the motorcycle, I just don't like getting lungs full of smoke suddenly." said Boone.

Jace- "Whatever. So where are we going and who's riding with me?" He said looking at them

Boone- "Mira can, me and Hawk can walk." said Boone.

Mira- "Can I not?" She asked coughing from the smoke.

Hawk- "I could always ride if you don't want to." said Hawk.

Mira- " Sorry for the trouble." She said smiling tentatively.

Jace- "No trouble at all" Jace said smiling warmly and handing a helmet to her, scooching forward to make room for her on the two person seat. When she didn't get on Jace frowned. "Aren't you getting on?"

Mira- "I don't think I can. I'm a little scared." She said looking at the bike.

Jace- Jace let out a small laugh and held out a hand for support. "You just wrap your arms around me real tight. I promise I won't let you fall"

Mira- " Um alright. But where are we going?" She said not sure how to say no.

Jace- "I know this club bout a mile or two from here. I thought we could all go out for a drink and party."

Hawk- "Sure, let's go then. Just tell us where it is and me and Boone will find a shortcut." said Hawk.

Jace- "Two blocks from here on the left. look for the building pumping a fat base and strobe lights."

Hawk- "Alright, we will be there." said Hawk as he and Boone ran into the alleyways towards the building.

Jace- "You getting on or what?" He asked Mira, now wondering if she had something against bikes

Mira- " Ok..." she said sliding on.

Jace- "Don't let go." He said revving the engine, ready to go.

**8888 At the night club 8888**

Hawk- "So you two made it? We got here way before you!" said Hawk as he walked over to the two.

Jace- Jace laughed over the sound of fat bass and techno music. "Ya, sorry about that. The line outside was super long."

Boone- "Mrmhsmme-" mumbled Boone out of discomfort as he downed his drink. "Damnit I hate drunks and ravers, they annoy me so much." said Boone from his glass of Coke because he thought beer tasted like cow piss.

Jace- Jace turned to Mira, "You okay? You've been quiet."

Mira- "Sorry it's just so..loud here." She said glancing around.

Jace- "Just stay close to us and you'll be fine." He said leading them over to a booth next to the bar and sitting down.

Hawk- "Yeah, Boone the best fighter in our school is here! He won't lose and he will promise to protect you!" said Hawk over to Mira.

Mira- " Thank you guys for protecting me." She said looking up at them.

Jace- Jace laughed. "We're friends right?"  
Hawk- "I guess." said Hawk.

Boone- "Of course we are. No matter how angry or annoyed with each other, we will always be friends.

Jace- "I'm going to grab us some drinks okay? Be back in a few." He said getting up and going to the bar.

Drunk- "Hey albino dick! You luk unhurpy, iz riunan mah mood" burped out the drunk man as he threw a punch at Boone.

Boone- Boone grabbed the man's arm and swiftly punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground out cold. "Shut up, your scaring people." said Boone.

Punk #1- "Hey jackass, that was my friend!" said the punk as he and two of his other friends came at Boone.

Boone- "You just don't learn." said Boone as he moved through the punks like he was dancing and knocking them in their vital pressure points. "You aren't even worth a full fight." he said as the three simultaneously fell to the ground.

Punk #4- "HEY NERD, EAT THIS!" said the last of the punks as he stabbed Boone in the chest.

Boone- Boone coughed up blood. "Wha-what is this..." trailed off Boone as he choked and fell to the ground, dying.

Mira- " Boone! Are you ok!" She said trembling.

Hawk- "DAMNIT!" screamed Hawk as he smashed the punk's head in the table, making in bleed intensely. "DIE YOU ASS!" said Hawk as he stabbed the guy in the arm and let him pass out as he lost tons of blood. "B-Boone..." said Hawk as he saw Boone start to cry, his glasses now broken and fogged as they fell to the ground.

Boone- "Fu-fuck drunks...I am going to die...I AM GOING TO DIE!" screamed Boone as he reluctently closed his eyes and said "Save...me!" as he cried one last time.

Hawk- "I will kill them. I will kill them all. I will take revenge, I will murder them all!" screamed Hawk in rage. "I WILL RIP THEM APART, PIECE BY PIECE AND MAKE THEM SUFFER! MAKE THEM CRY FOR HELP AS THEY DIE ON THE COLD GROUND JUST LIKE BOONE DID! I SWEAR THIS GODDAMNIT! FUCK THEM ALL!"

Castle- "Well I am the last of them, so why don't you take your anger out on me?" said a tall tanned black haired man.

Hawk- Hawk dashed over and beat Castle to a bloody pulp. Castle attempted to counter but Hawk was unstopable. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! JUST FUCKING DIE!" screamed Hawk as he smashed Castle into the bar and cracked a bottle over his head then stabbed him with it.

Castle- "WHAT ARE YOU? MONSTERS LIKE YOU DESERVE DEATH!" yelled Castle as he laughed, mocking Hawk as he pulled out his gun and shot Hawk three time in the stomach.

Hawk- "H-huh...what is thi- ARAAAAAAAAH!" screamed out Hawk in pain as with the last of his strength he jabbed the bottle into Castle's head, killing him. "I AM GOING TO DIE, I AMGOINGTIODIE, ICANT I-AAAAAH!" screamed out Hawk in pain as he bleed out on the floor and the room grew fuzzy and darker. "HELP ME! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! PLEASE HELP! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! HEEELP!" cried Hawk in one last attempt of someone to save him.

Mira- " Boone... and now Hawk. I have to save you guys." She cried

Hawk- "Help...help me...I can't just die...I can't...this isn't real...this isn't, this can't...Boone...no...why?! WHY DAMNIT? FUCK YOU LIFE! FUuuuuck...yo..u" said Hawk as he stuck his middle finger to the ceiling and blacked out.

**Hawk and Boone were dead. Jace and Mira were struck with shock and didn't know what to do. The world stopped that day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hawk- Hawk jolted up, sweating looking around his room. "Was..that just a dream?" asked Hawk as he noticed everything was exactly like it was everyday except a metal pure black bat laying next to him. "What is this...whatever." said Hawk as he threw it under his bed then got changed and went outside to see Boone, just as confused as him.

Boone- "H-Hawk? I thought you died...but I think I was dreaming...do you remember last night?" asked Boone

Hawk- "Not at all. I also had a dream like that...but nothing is really off...maybe we just imagined it..." said Hawk.

Boone- "One thing is odd. Why is that bat swung around your back?" asked Boone

Hawk- Hawk reached on his back and felt the bat which he had inside. "I don't know how this got here...did you find anything weird this morning?" asked Hawk to Boone.

Boone- "Yes, I found these brass knuckles and everytime I try to get rid of them, they end up on my knuckles or in my pocket. I don't know why...but they seem attached to me." said Boone as he took the brass knuckles out and examined them.  
Hawk- "Something is off...I am going to figure this out!" said Hawk as the two walked down the road.

Mira- " Boone? Hawk? Is that really you?" Mira said clearing her eyes.

Hawk- "What do you mean?" asked Hawk, now even more confused.

Mira- " You and you..." she said pointing at them. " you were dead!" She said shaking

Boone- "We-we were dead?! Wait so those dreams we had..." said Boone now his eyes widened and full of fear.

Hawk- "Those dreams were real...then how are we alive?! What is going on?" said Hawk.

Mira- " You're not really here are you." She said looking up at them sadly" this is all in my head isn't it."

Boone- "What do you mean? I am right here! I am breathing!" said Boone now freaked out.

Mira- "No, no you're not this is all in my head. You're not real." She said

Boone- "I-I am right here! I know I am!" said Boone as he grabbed Mira. "You can feel me, right? I am right here! Stop joking!" said Boone.

Mira- " If-If this is all real then explain to me how. How are you alive? I saw you die in front of me!"

Boone- "We don't know how...I can't remember anything..." said Boone. "You just have to promise me, ok?

Mira- " Promise what?" She asked.

Boone- "Promise me that you will accept this as a valid reason." said Boone as he kissed Mira. "See, I am still alive. You felt that, right?" asked Boone.

Mira- Mira nodded as a blush crept across her face. "Al-al-alright"

Boone- Boone suddenly grew bright red when he noticed what he just did. "Tha-that's cool..." he said.

Hawk- "Now that we know that we are alive according to Boone's 'proof', we can safely say that we have no idea how we are breathing right now." said Hawk as he intruded between the two.

Mira- Mira blushed." Well has this kind of thing ever happened before?"

Hawk- "No...I feel lighter though and I feel like I could take on anything." said Hawk making a fist and then unclenching his fist.

Mira- "Maybe there is a necromancer in the area?"

Boone- "I highly doubt it...this doesn't feel like magic...this feels like I never died..." said Boone as he reached into his pockets to find the Brass Knuckles again and this time put them on and suddenly felt a surge of energy. "Wh-what are these things?" asked Boone now feeling like he was invincible

Hawk- Hawk took his bat out and felt like he was holding nothing it was so light. "Holy shit...what are these things?" asked Hawk.

Boone- "I don't know..." said Boone as a man dropped down in front of the three.

Archer- "Well, well. Looks like we have newcomers. You two I am guessing just recently died? Well first I guess I should test you...what do you guys want?" asked the hero like black haired swordsman.

Boone- "Who are you?" asked Boone in his attacking stance.

Archer- "My name is Archer, nice to meet you and I assume you want the test first. Cool, I am in the mood to fight!" said Archer as he unsheathed his sword and said "First, these weapons are attatched to you outside of the battlefields so you won't lose them. Two, these weapons have the power of the legendary Blood Star which gives use the ability to transform our weapon three times: Base form, Secondary form, and Final form. Here is an example." said Archer as his blade had one area made out of red light where Archer could hold the blade and a long red string that made the sword into a light bow. Archer fired off five shots faster than light into the air but the arrows were just normal arrows made of light. "My final form is I can change arrow sizes, make them explode, fire them even faster, and have almost unbelievable strength along with an additional light sword for my left hand in case I need to do fast up close combat while I am still firing off arrows. You all can do this too and in your base form you have monstrous strength. Get all that? Doesn't matter if you did, now tonight you and all of your really close friends are going to be teleported to a giant room where you will prepare for battle to defend the earth from foreign entities. Tonight will be a test and if you pass, you live. That is all the time I have for right now, sorry we couldn't fight, got to leave, bye!" said Archer really fast with a quick smile as he disappeared into thin air.

Hawk- "What the hell was that?!" said Hawk still taking in all of the information.

Boone- "No idea." said Boone, still stunned.

Jace- Jace had been on the other side of sober all last night and this morning, so when he stumbled out of an alley and into Boone, and fell flat on his face.

Boone- "Watch where you're wal-...Jace?" asked Boone as he looked down at Jace who had knocked into him

Jace- Jace got up and stumbled again.

Hawk- "Damn Jace, you drunk?" asked Hawk.

Jace- Once Jace had finally righted himself he looked up and his eyes widened for a second, then an idea set in. "Must be if I'm seeing you two."

Boone- "I am not kissing him." said Boone straightening up his glasses

Hawk- "Didn't expect you to. I was going to do this." said Hawk as he punched Jace. "Wake up and realize that this isn't some illusion. Were both right here." said Hawk as he walked over towards where he hit Jace to.

Jace- Jace didn't feel it. He didn't feel the punch, nor the wall he smacked through. He was used to that by now. So when he got to his feet he simply brushed the rubble out of his hair in one single well practiced motion. "Huh." He said landing a jump reverse roundhouse into Hawk. Once he felt his heel hit flesh he knew for sure they were real "Okay. I believe you."

Hawk- Hawk fell to the ground. "Ow, that hurt!" he said.

Jace- "Sorry man, but it is just a kick." He said helping Hawk up. Once Hawk was up he noticed Mira. "You see them right?" He asked

Mira- "Mm-hmm. But we've been trying to figure out how they can be here."

Boone- "Well analyzing what that Archer guy said along with the information we already had it is safe to say that someone revived us for the task of hunting or protecting. He said we will soon be transported but it will be at night and that is where I lost my understanding of the situation. He also mention these weapons are attached to us." said Boone as he held up his Brass Knuckles.

Jace- "Sounds like it'll be quite the night." He said leaning against the wall for support. "And where did you get those? I want a pair."

Boone- "I don't know. Hawk has a bat which he also can't get rid of but whenever we use these things we both feel a sudden surge of power...almost as if they weren't human...or we weren't human." said Boone as he started to think intensely.

Jace- "Maybe you're not. I've never met inhuman...things before." He said not quite knowing the right word to use.

Mira- "If you're not human... then what are you?" She said looking at Hawk and Boone.

Hawk- "I don't know..." said Hawk.

Boone- "We could be...ghosts is my best guess but we have already disproven that...immortals? I don't remember ever doing anything to become an immortal though..." said Boone.

Jace- Just then Jace went into a cold sweat as horrible memories flashed into his mind, causing a rising panic in him. He was reminded of the pain he once felt to be what he is, the agony. Then, just as suddenly, they stopped, and he was on the ground looking up.

Hawk- "What's wrong with you?" asked Hawk.

Jace- Jace got up panting. "It's nothing...I'm fine." He said dismissively

Boone- "You don't look fine. Are you sick or something?" asked Boone now helping Jace to a bench.

Jace- "It's nothing, just bad memories. I get flashbacks sometimes..."

Hawk- "Then can we get going, we are going to be late to school." said Hawk.

Jace- Jace collected himself and stood. "Yes." He got on his bike and smirked and said "Warning." Before starting it up.

Boone- "Thanks." said Boone walking out of the way of the smoke. "I am going ahead. See you guys in class." said Boone as he rushed towards the gate before the bell rang.

Jace- Jace rode to the school parking lot and parked before he too rushed to class.

Urahara- "Your late, Hawk and Jace. Take your seats now before I think about punishing you and not letting you off free." said Urahara as he had the students bow.

Jace- "Sorry Mr. Urahara." Jace said before quickly sitting down.

Hawk- "Yeah whatever." said Hawk as he sat down.

Boone- Boone ran in the room and said "Sorry I'm late, sensei. I promise you I have a good reason. You see me and Mira were..." started Boone before Urahara cut him off.

Urahara- "No need, you two aren't as stupid like those two. You also aren't slackers so I will let it pass. Take your seats." said Urahara as he started writing stuff on the board.

Boone- Boone leaned over to Mira and whispered "I was hoping he would stop me...I didn't have any excuse made up I was just going to say nothing after that beginning sentence."

Mira- Mira laughed." Wasn't that favoritism though?" She asked glancing at the teacher.

Urahara- "Now if you carry this and put it here you should get...oh...I did this wrong...well I guess we should start over!" laughed Urahara as the class groaned.

Hawk- "You could be more easy on not screwing up you know. You screw up about 10 times everyday!" said Hawk.

Urahara- "It's just...um...human nature!" said Urahara.

Hawk- "No, it is you being bad at your job!" yelled Hawk.

Urahara- Urahara threw the eraser at Hawk and hit him. "Sit down and stop talking back Hawk." said Urahara.

Jace- "Dude stop." He whispered.

Hawk- "Whatever." grumbled Hawk as he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

Timeskip- Nighttime in the big city.

Hawk- "So, tonight's the night?" asked Hawk as he stared up to the stars while on a hill next to Jace.

Jace- "What do you mean?" Jace asked looking up and spotting a plane

Hawk- "You know...what we thought up this morning...why we are alive...tonight's the night that guy mentioned..." said Hawk.

Jace- "Ya..." Jace looked over at Hawk "You really don't remember anything?"

Hawk- "Not a single thing." said Hawk still staring at the night sky.

Boone- "Yo." said Boone as he and Mira walked up to the two.

Jace- "Hey, what's up?"

Boone- "Nothing much. Just walking." said Boone.

Jace- "Hawk is convinced something is going to happen tonight."

Boone- "Maybe he is right, what do you think?" asked Boone turning to Mira.

Mira- "I think he's probably right. That guy before seemed serious." She said.

Boone- "Hmm...well we will see." said Boone as he looked to the sky. Suddenly he felt weird and saw his legs turning into cubic lights and drifting into the sky. He looked around frantically and noticed this happening to everyone else. "Wha-what is this!? What is going on!?"

Jace- Jace couldn't answer, he was having one of his panic attacks and was about to black out before everything went white.

Hawk- Hawk could barely breath, his mouth almost fully gone as he had one final scream of "DAMNIT!" before he could only see. No hearing or talking, just seeing his friends all vanish before he saw white. Only white. Suddenly it as if the world just shot him forward and he felt as if he was going so fast that he would melt. Suddenly he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hawk- He woke up in a huge room seemingly stretching forever that was made out of pure silver and gold. Hawk coughed up a little but got quick control of his stomach.

Rykar- "You going to be ok there..." said a man around the age of him who seemed very quiet but strong.

Nam- "He looks ok, but I don't know. You never know." said a man who also looked like a teen ager but he seemed more open and had pure red hair like blood.

Striker- "Who cares if the guy is ok, he will slow us down if he is sick so kill him now if he is. It will put him out of his misery that he will have later on." said the black haired teenager who seemed not to care for anyone but himself. "Are you sick? Because I will be honored to kill you if you are!" said Striker.

Archer- "Damnit, backoff Striker! The kid will be fine." said Archer, the one person Hawk recognized.

Hawk- "Yo-you're the guy from this morning!" said Hawk. "Archer, right?" he asked. "Do you know where my friends are?"

Archer- "Yeah, they are right over there." said the heroic brunette guy who was, again, around the same age as the others.

Jace- Jace had been asleep since he was wherever they were but as if on cue he lashed out in a rage, veins bulging, panting, and attacking anything that moved.

Striker- Striker pounded his fists together, his gauntlets clashing. "Calm down, buddy. You're scaring the others." said Striker as he grabbed Jace and punched him up a bit before hitting him into the silver table, breaking through it.

Jace- Jace played dead until Striker got close and then sprung up in a flash, driving one of the shards of the table into his neck. "Not again! Never again!" he said but he wasn't talking to them, nor about this situation. He was on auto pilot and his main objective, get out of there alive

Striker- Striker pulled the shard out like it was a splinter. "Ow, I have had worse." said Striker as he punched Jace right in the face and pinned him and said "There isn't anyway out of here, you can't escape until the round starts and if you leave the area during the round you will be hunted and killed by all of the Foreign Entities Destruction Corporation. We call them the FED Corps."

Jace- Jace was knocked out cold from the punch. His broken nose trickled blood down his face as he slumped against the wall.

Archer- Suddenly Archer's wrist watch beeped and revealed the location and the next alien. "We are fighting the Lickers and we are doing it in the slums in the back alleyway systems. Be alert that these aliens have taken out several squads and we need to tread carefully. We are teleporting in about 3 minutes so be prepared." said Archer as he readied his sword.

Mira- " Wait what do you mean? Squads? Fighting? What's going on here?" She said speaking for the first time.

Archer- "Someone close to you has died and been brought back by the FED Corps. In return for this, you must hunt the evil that constantly threatens the earth, Foreign Entities aka Aliens. In your case, two people died so two people close to them have to pay the price along with those who died. Two weapons were given to these two people who died along with abnormal strength for everyone involved, including you Miss." said Archer.

Mira- " And we can't just escape." She sighed. " So what was this about the Lickers?"

Archer- "No, you can't. We have tried." said Archer. "The Lickers eat humans that they believe taste good. They're deadly because their tongues are as sharp as a blade and can cut fast along with the fact that the tongues have super grip so if you are caught by it there is nearly no way of getting out of it." said Archer. "We are transferred now so be ready. See you on the other side." said Archer as the teleportation process from before happened but now very fast. The group arrived at the top of a building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jace- Jace awoke a few feet away from the rest of them, seeing Archer, his eyes widened into panc. He got up slowly and threw himself out off of the building, making a small crater when he landed, and racing into an alleyway.

Hawk- "Shit, Jace be careful we don't know what we are dealing with!" yelled Hawk as he dropped down and lost his bat. In panic, he looked for it then heard a man

Cop- "Wha-what is that thing?!" yelled a fellow comrade. "Don't worry kid, I will protect you. I have a gun!" he said as he unholestered his gun to the pure black deformed three aliens standing in front of them. "Stop right there!" yelled the cop.

Licker #1- "Look, more meat! I am still kind of hungry, can I have this one?" asked the Licker in the middle. "Actually I am just going to take him." said the alien as he stabbed the cop who was screaming a high pitched scream and ate him alive, slowly. "Mmm, that filled me up!" said the Licker as he approached Hawk.

Jace- Jace ran as fast as he could at the licker, scooping up Hawk's bat as he did so and jumping up to bring the bat down onto it's head as hard as he could, splattering it's blood everywhere.

Hawk- "JACE THROW ME THE BAT!" yelled Hawk as he ran on the side of the wall towards the Licker on the right.

Jace- Jace tossed him the bat and picked up a rusted metal pipe that he drove into the eye of the third licker

Hawk- Hawk slammed the bat into the Licker's head leaving and huge explosion of blood and a faint blood curdling scream of pain from the Licker before the headless corpse fell against the wall and slide down slowly. "That is all of them." said Hawk with a sigh of relief.

Licker #4- "Missed one!" said the Licker behind them as he tried to stab Hawk but wrapped around his bat instead.

Hawk- Hawk started being pulled despite all of his resistance and suddenly got a burst of power slamming his bat along with the Licker's tongue against the wall. The tongue started to explode into blood as it got closer and closer to the Licker's head before the Licker exploded into a huge blood explosion which barely missed Hawk and Jace. The blood splattered on the black bat from the first Licker was still there but the new blood dissolved as if the stain was there to show Hawk's first kill and only his first kill. "D-damn!" said Hawk as he caught his breath.

Jace- Jace stopped seeing a while ago. Once he had stabbed the third licker it had gone down in a shriek of agony. Jace had gotten on top of it and began to bring the rusted pipe up and down, up and down, till his eyes were splattered with the blood of it, blinding him. But he kept going, faster and faster, panting like an animal. That's what he was... he thought. That's what they called me...what they treated me like... He stabbed and stabbed and probably would have stabbed anything that was stupid enough to get close.

Hawk- Hawk, now realizing that the world wasn't all fun and games and that he couldn't act so stupid forever he grew very serious and turned to Jace and said "We are leaving. We have to find the others before they are killed." he said.

Jace- Hawk's voice snapped him out of his blood rage and then he looked down at the hunk of meat that was the licker and was horrified. "W-Who is that...?" fearing it was one of his friends.

Hawk- "Some bastard who ate some people. He deserved death so don't worry." said Hawk as he started walking through the pool of blood he made. "This is what I did while you were going crazy." said Hawk as they walk out of the alley to see a bunch of cut up lickers. One was still alive. "Who did this?" he asked.

Jace- "I-I'm sorry for that...I-...I don't respond well to being in a lab. I was a subject if you catch my drift..."

Hawk- "It is fine. Just remember we are all here so you don't have to worry."

Licker #5- "It...it was this...ninja guy...the gauntlet guy called him...Rykar..." said the Licker before it tried to bite Hawk. Hawk smashed it's head in without a second thought.

Hawk- "So this was that silent guy huh...let's keep going." said Hawk.

Jace- Jace was Jace again. He had finally calmed down and was back to his rational self. "No. We should go up." He said pointing to the roof. "Get a good view of this place, and maybe find the others."

Hawk- Hawk looked out and saw five Lickers surrounding Boone.


End file.
